


In T'Pring 's eyes

by junglewinterhot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglewinterhot/pseuds/junglewinterhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【题目】In T'Pring 's eyes<br/>【宇宙】AOS，ST12之后<br/>【配对】SK无差；Spock和Uhura刚开始在一起（后来就被拆了）<br/>【分级】清水<br/>【警告】T’Pring 视角；T‘Pring角色非TOS（借鉴了“数字系列”）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.T’Pring

 

T’Pring是在新瓦肯上接到企业号的信息的。联系她的是Kirk舰长，他用隐晦的语言说明了Spock的危急情况，并请求她的帮助。

 

八年了。自从八年前Spock投向星际舰队，她和他就没再见过面。两人的生活早已分离，两人的链接也已名存实亡。作为链接伴侣，T’Pring会把帮助Spock作为义务，但那之后她会要求和他解除链接。灾难之后瓦肯人开始反思——Surak在上，这是令人欣慰的——基于生命无常、个人利益及珍稀物种基因多样性的需要，瓦肯长老会放开了对解除链接的繁琐审批和指标发放。

 

T‘Pring还有一些对Spock的记忆。作为链接伴侣，她与Spock的接触，比起Spock与其他人，还是多一些。彼时Spock总是很沉默，很拘束，很封闭，半地球人的身份让他痛苦且困惑；即使面对她，本应亲密的链接伴侣，他也选择紧紧掩藏一切所思所想。T'Pring 眼见他慢慢将情感牢牢锁在拘谨而程式化的行为举止之下，眼看着他和母亲阿曼达女士之间的互动从羞涩但期盼压抑到僵涩而冷硬，甚至她知道Spock决意进行高灵那仪式却无法说出任何劝阻的话语，因为她了解“半地球人进行高灵那仪式未必成功且未必有益”这句颇有道理的话语是对Spock的二次伤害（高灵那仪式本身是一次伤害）。直到她听闻Spock拒绝了瓦肯科学院的录取转投星际舰队，T‘Pring才觉得，Spock终于摆脱了自己那地球血统的自尊和自卑，做了一个正确的有逻辑的选择。

 

帮忙之后，两不相欠。Spock的人生在茫茫星海，漫漫征途；而T’Pring的命运，是在这片他乡为故乡的土地上。

 

2.登舰

 

企业号停留在新瓦肯轨道，T‘Pring被传送上舰。

 

传送室中有三人迎接。中为Spock；左边负上校军衔，一定是Kirk舰长；右边是一位负上尉军衔的地球女性，T’Pring发觉她的身材和五官比例都极度贴近地球审美的黄金分割。T‘Pring抬手向Spock作Ta'al，Spock亦举手回礼。

 

“我已从Kirk舰长处得知你日期将近”，T’Pring决定直截了当不拖泥带水，“有什么是我可以为你做的？”

 

似乎直截了当让Spock略略放松了些。“我需要你协助我解除你我之间的伴侣链接。”

 

“是否可以认为你已有伴侣可与你链接？”

 

“如你所说，已有人愿与我链接。我们可以即刻传送至新瓦肯解除并建立链接。”

 

T'Pring松了口气，为自己也为Spock。她不需要勉强自己尽义务，Spock也终于有了可以相伴的人。这对于T‘Pring记忆中的Spock来说，是一个奇迹。T‘Pring由衷地为Spock感到欣慰。但是……

 

“我前日在治疗师处工作，就我所知，所有治疗师的预约均已排在一月之后，只有‘紧急情况’才可插队。”T’Pring用一个手势表示“紧急情况”为何，“我可以向Savik治疗师预约一个月后的次日来解除并建立链接。你是否及时？”

 

“我保留我‘插队’的可能性”，Spock很地球地用双手的食指和中指的弯曲直立做了手势，T‘Pring觉得非常有趣。她意识到，在星际舰队，至少在企业号上，Spock比在瓦肯星上要放松许多。“其他的，我将听从治疗师的安排，即使我希望能够尽快。”

 

“感谢你我达成了共识。我会尽量争取，Spock。”T’Pring决定提起她刚刚错过的话题，“你刚刚提到你可以即刻传送至新瓦肯解除并建立链接。”

 

“是的。”

 

“那可否指明，将与你建立链接的，是哪一位？”

 

这句话引发了意想不到的效果。Kirk舰长开始咳嗽，眼睛在地面上扫来扫去；右边的美女上尉眼射寒光盯着Spock，飘到T‘Pring身上又立刻转回；Spock面无表情，但耳尖发绿。T’Pring非常困惑；逻辑上，Spock说“即刻传送”就说明准链接伴侣在随行的两人之中，两人都优秀到可与Spock相配，她问“是谁”为什么会引发尴尬？

 

很明显Spock决定不作解释。“愿与我链接的是这位，Uhura上尉”。

 

T‘Pring转向Uhura上尉，与她对视。她的神色有些难以捉摸。“请允许我向您说明瓦肯人的链接。瓦肯人7岁时会与监护人指定的被认为于己身相合的同龄人建立链接。这种链接并非牢不可破；只是以备不时之需。在过去，有10%的瓦肯人选择解除链接或kuo-li-fee；现在，至少30%的瓦肯人选择解除旧的链接。作为瓦肯风俗的一部分，有链接者可自行与他人交往，并且会受到长者的鼓励。”见Uhura神色稍解，T’Pring接着说下去：“我一直知晓我与Spock将解除链接；Spock也持相同意见。我相信他与您的交往建立在他对您的真挚情感之上。若您对Spock所说有些许怀疑，您可以向我询问细节。毕竟瓦肯习俗，很多不为外人所知。”

 

Uhura不置可否，四人陷入沉默之中。

 

“咳咳”，从开始不曾发声的Kirk舰长终于向其他三人表示了其存在，“说完了是吧？Spock我一直以为你是故意的，瓦肯人居然真的这么说话！说话不像论文你们不舒服吗？”Spock轻挑眉毛，Kirk舰长立刻转向T‘Pring：“对不起我刚才是在开玩笑，你知道的，就是地球人喜欢的一种交流方式……噢对，你肯定不知道不过你现在应该知道了……啊这个真的不重要，就是如果你觉得冒犯了我向你说对不起……噢噢对，有件事情确实要和你商量，T--Pring，不好意思我还是叫不准你的名字，就是说，你能不能在新链接建立之前，你刚刚说一个月是吧，在这一个月的时间里留在企业号上？”

 

T’Pring还在分神思考“挑眉毛”与“意识到冒犯”之间的联系，这个请求也实在出乎意料。“为何？”

 

Kirk舰长表情丰富到无需链接也能清楚了解其即时的情绪；现在他在不好意思。“是这样的啦，为了把Spock带回新瓦肯，我向舰队要了个任务，就是企业号帮助勘测新瓦肯星行星数据的变化。听Spock说，你当年天文学是仅次于他的第二，”——“第三”，T’Pring纠正——“总之就是非常优秀，我希望你能留下来帮忙。还有就是，老骨头——我们的首席医官——不是特别熟悉瓦肯人和半瓦肯人的生理，我希望舰上有个瓦肯人留一只眼睛在Spock身上。你能来帮忙吗？还是你在新瓦肯星走不开？”

 

“首先，感谢星际舰队为瓦肯做的一切。其次，我不能也不会把眼睛留在Spock身上”，T’Pring表达了自己的不解，并看着Kirk舰长送了Spock一个无奈又头疼的表情，“我在新瓦肯星的工作无特别之处也并非不可替代。我可以留在企业号上帮助勘测。请问我需要什么流程？”

 

“啊哈哈你答应了？太好了太好了，Spock有人看着了。”Spock面无表情但T‘Pring觉得他耳边抽动，“申请表什么的Spock你就来搞定吧！我去舰桥，你好好休息！”说完他狠拍了Spock肩膀一巴掌离开了传送室，Uhura也说了“一会儿见”而离开。

 

T’Pring被那一巴掌震惊了：她看向Spock的眼睛，两人四目相对，Spock的眼里有无奈、习惯和故作镇静，却没有一丝一毫的不适。如果说刚刚Kirk舰长的举动是让人震惊，那么Spock对此的反应让T’Pring晕眩：除非Spock变成了一个罗慕兰人，否则，若不是Spock已作说明，见到Kirk舰长与Spock的相处与交流，T‘Pring一定会认为Kirk舰长是Spock的准链接伴侣。

 

3.企业号

 

T'Pring在企业号上已停留了一周有余。她穿上蓝色的星舰制服，与科学部的同事一起进行新瓦肯星的勘测及其他数据分析的工作。科学部的工作对她来说不难，她和同事们相处得也很和平。Carol Marcus，武器与生物学家，热衷于实验、数据与建模，非常喜欢和T‘Pring讨论理论问题；因为她，T’Pring能在实验室里看到Kirk舰长，虽然最后总是Kirk和Spock一起离开。Jean Farrow，一个对化学和矿物极度狂热的哲学博士，收集了企业号到过的每个星球的泥土和矿石，即使有辐射也要坚持保存在自己的寝室里；后来Spock给他配了一个小型防辐射箱，理由是“不想因为辐射损害科学官的大脑而降低效率”。Sulu对于植物的爱引人注目，平常面无表情不苟言笑的这位，面对自己培育的植物时总是温柔而富有感情，伴着经常性的喃喃自语。还有 Dan Fransis，手工卓绝，送了T‘Pring一条精美的束带；Robin Camel，心急的时候就开始背诗，等等等等。

 

现在她了解了Kirk是舰长，Spock是大副兼首席科学官，那位容貌与身材都贴近黄金分割比率的Uhura上尉是首席翻译官。每天Spock例行体检的时候T’Pring都要在一旁帮忙分析数据，她也每天都能看到被Kirk舰长称为“老骨头”的首席医学官McCoy。路过轮机室的时候她听到求助帮忙递工具箱，却因为轮机长不小心碰到她的手导致箱子重重砸在两人脚上，由此她认识了性格豪爽的Scott。舰桥上的和科学部的人她认识了七七八八，其他部门的人她没机会接触也没机会说话。

 

总的来说，根据企业号的舰载人数数据，在这一周多的时间里，T‘Pring见到的地球人差不多是过去27年见过的总数再乘以八次方。甚至，因为瓦肯人的独居属性，这一周多T’Pring见过的地球人的数量，比瓦肯灾难之前她见过的瓦肯人还要多。

 

她之前见过两个地球人是Spock的母亲Amanda女士和到新瓦肯参加仪式的Kirk舰长。一个温润坚强如山谷里的植物，一个自信耀眼就像照耀新瓦肯的太阳。T‘Pring当时以为，这两人没什么相同之处，从而得出了地球人多变这个结论。现在她知道自己当时用错误的论据作出了正确的结论：地球人确实多变，但Amanda女士和Kirk舰长至少在关心Spock方面是相同的。

 

而关于地球人这个整体，T‘Pring觉得，她的印象逐渐立体化了。之前在资料中，她读到过地球人是“情绪化的不合逻辑的个体，不尊重个人空间且没有礼貌，爱好无意义的交流”。经过对企业号人员的观察，她不得不说，这个没有错误的描述造成了她对地球人的重大误解。地球人情绪化，是因为他们无需经过情绪控制的训练即可把情绪保持在思维和身体能够承受的范围内，而不像瓦肯人，不学会冥想就会导致个体消亡。这是地球人的种族优势，对于生存及高质量地生存非常有益。说地球人不合逻辑，并不是说地球人没有逻辑，实际上地球人和瓦肯人一样，因果律都是先验的。只不过瓦肯人经受的思维训练使瓦肯人在思维方式上严格遵守形式逻辑，而地球人在思考时有时会变化评价体系而不自知。至于礼貌问题，T’Pring认为星球不同风俗不同是可接受的，即使是以与宾客发生性行为作为欢迎仪式的星球也应尊重其风俗（Kirk舰长是怎么逃过“一劫”的报告中语焉不详），地球人的私人空间和礼貌表现本来就比瓦肯人亲密。T‘Pring唯一不理解的就是地球人对于无意义的交流，即“八卦”的偏好；从她在食堂及休息区的观察来看，地球人在“八卦”之后会更加满足和愉悦，但究竟是什么机理、如何作用于地球人的神经，T’Pring目前尚不清楚。不过不否认，观察及思考地球人带来了她对ICDC的重大感悟、头脑的稳定和心灵的满足，最后一点似乎可以类比地球人“八卦”的作用进行研究。

 

总之，无论是精神还是物质，T‘Pring在企业号上都得到了妥当的照顾。精神上，工作不难也不简单；有大约二的八次方的地球人可以开展样本观察；感受着在瓦肯人中遇不到的心灵和观念的冲击也是极有助益。物质上，T’Pring惊讶地发现，企业号的复制机里有26种瓦肯蔬菜制成的49种Plomeek汤的菜谱，Kirk舰长还很不好意思地对她说，逼问Spock问不出来了凑不到50种，还请求T‘Pring如果自己有配方可以告诉他由他来设定程序。T’Pring不禁感慨，虽然在宇宙中思乡情绪无可避免，但如此贴心的菜谱和关怀也确实能支持一个异乡人在异乡人中间生活下去。

 

目前，Spock状况稳定，与Savik治疗师的预约也提前了3天。T‘Pring希望Spock能尽快完成他与Uhura上尉的链接，并希望一切安好顺利。

 

只可惜，后来的事情表明，企业号舰桥的平静安宁，基本上是不可能事件。

 

4.Kirk

 

事情始于T‘Pring登舰两周左右的时候。

 

当时T’Pring正在食堂独自一人食用编号28的Plomeek汤，这是Kirk舰长编程的49种配方中T‘Pring尝试的最后一款。她把它放到最后尝试，是因为这一款的说明中没有任何原料和调料信息，只有一句“Spock的最爱”。T’Pring觉得这一句说明毫无道理：地球人不爱好任何一种Plomeek汤，此种汤是否为Spock所喜爱对地球人没有任何指导性意义；Spock自己，无需这句说明，也可以从惯常的原料和调料信息来推测自己是否喜爱，而且，鉴于是Spock本人提供的Plomeek汤菜谱，他必然清楚哪种是他的最爱，这句说明对他也没有任何意义。唯一有意义的，其实是对T‘Pring，她可以通过了解Spock的偏好来鉴别这一款是否符合自己的口味，从而决定是否将它预先排除出自己的菜单；但这种意义完全不及原料和调料信息来得直截了当，更何况据了解，这句说明在Kirk舰长联系T’Pring之前就存在在复制机里了。这一说明的表面上的严重的不合逻辑和T‘Pring相信的“地球人遵循自己的逻辑”的信念发生了严重的冲突，每每思考这说明背后存在的逻辑的时候，T’Pring的大脑都濒临“死机”。所以她明智地把编号28放在了自己尝试序列的最后，并决定先把思想集中在味道上，先看看是否要将它在自己菜单中排除再思考其他事情。

 

正当T‘Pring集中精力品尝编号28的Plomeek汤的时候，一个欢快的男声传来。“对面有人吗？”

 

T’Pring辨认出这是Kirk舰长。鉴于舰长已经把食盘放在桌子正中，想必舰长已经决定不接受“没有”之外的答案。T‘Pring说“请坐”，脑中猜测着舰长的来意，耳朵听着以自己所在桌为台风眼，以波纹状迅速传播的窃窃私语。

 

T’Pring并未讳言自己“Spock未婚妻”的身份，她认为这就是个事实，没什么可遮掩的。任何人来询问，她都会把自己当时跟Uhura上尉说过的话再重复一遍。不过T‘Pring很快发现，地球人对她的解释基本不感兴趣；他们倾向于听了“名义”之后把自己的理解加在该“名义”之上并衍生“八卦”，而这个“名义”作为概念本身的内涵和外延反倒没人关心。在食堂和休息室培养基一样的发酵作用下，谣言越传越盛，越传越不合逻辑。迄今为止T’Pring已经听到了关于“三角恋”的19个版本，包括相爱相杀、无奈退出、横刀夺爱等等模式，十分具有创造力。更有人把Kirk舰长加了进去，衍生出了C4 2 -1个配对（确实没人把她和Uhura上尉配在一起），其想象力之丰富、行为模式之不可理喻均登峰造极。船员们还是很有礼貌的，在T‘Pring走过的时候会把声音压低；但T’Pring的瓦肯听力，只能比Spock好，T‘Pring怎么也理解不上去为什么他们想不到。T'Pring认为，在此种情形下，提醒他们不管是表层意识还是潜意识故意忽略的事实是不礼貌也不合逻辑的，放任地球人满足自己的天性也有助于实现自己观察分析地球人的目标。

 

就像此时，T‘Pring一边食用编号28的Plomeek汤，一边与Kirk舰长进行着地球文化的“预热谈话”，同时脑中一边接收周围船员的窃窃私语，一边猜测舰长所为何事。Plomeek汤的菜谱？T’Pring两天前已经发到舰长的PADD上了；科学部的工作？有Spock与他直接汇报；关心临时船员的生活？昨天刚刚问过，T‘Pring也已回答“一切安好”；单纯找人聊天？T’Pring是最不可能的人选。T‘Pring发现这种大批量筛选和处理信息的活动对思维容量和速度的训练很有助益，她决定等Kirk舰长自己主动说明他的来意。

 

在T’Pring快食用完这一客编号28的Plomeek汤的时候，Kirk舰长变化表情，结束了“预热谈话”开始进入正题。T‘Pring屏气凝神，听到：“我想问你一下……希望你不要介意啊——在你看来，Spock，在企业号上，和他在瓦肯，一样吗？”

 

不能说T’Pring完全没想到Kirk舰长要问的是有关Spock的情况。毕竟Kirk舰长和T‘Pring之间的联系，除了舰长和船员，就只有Spock。不过事关Spock的隐私，T’Pring还是要慎重一些。她问道：“您因何缘故想了解Spock过去的行为举止？”

 

Kirk舰长耸了耸肩肩，做出一个地球人表示为“没什么大不了”的表情。“你知道的，他是我的大副，我是他的舰长，”他啃了一口苹果，“舰长和大副之间的配合是很重要的，尤其是在这艘，这一秒好好的下一秒就有可能出鬼知道什么岔子的企业号上。对于很多第一次路过的星球，各种不同的风俗与文化”——T’Pring想起了那个以发生性关系作为欢迎仪式的星球——“有时出了状况，解决需要指挥层人员——一般来说是我和Spock——之间存在默契。Spock说我的行为模式不好预测但能即时了解，他用Surak向我保证和我配合没有问题。但是，我最近，有点看不懂Spock在想什么，也看不懂他要做什么。你知道的，就是差不多他需要天天体检之后——不好意思我知道你不知道，我马上说——其实这就是地球人的口头禅——需要天天体检之后，他就变得不太一样了。但是我看过书，书上说在Pon farr开始的三天前才会有大变化”——T'Pring颔首——“那我在想，我是不是哪里冒犯他他还不好意思说？所以想向你了解一下，毕竟你和他一起长大，你见过小时候在瓦肯的他，有种说法是‘从小看大’，就是说小孩的思维就是大人的本能思维——你知道我在说什么吧？毕竟肯定是在瓦肯上，在自己的母星上，Spock最自在也最像他自己嘛。”

 

不，Spock在瓦肯星上从来没自在过，T‘Pring心里说道。他被迫割裂了与另一颗母星的联系，导致了他性格的弯扭和艰涩。但是这个不能对Kirk舰长说，毕竟连Spock自己都不知道T’Pring对他这方面的看法。她首先回答：“据我所见及记忆，Spock在企业号的行为举止与他八年及之前在瓦肯星上的行为举止并无二致。”想了想，她加了一句，“在传送室的那次倒是有所不同。”

 

“在传送室——你是说是你登舰的那回？可那回很正常啊。噢，好像是我见过的他最后一次正常的状态。T'Pring，我知道这很冒昧，毕竟你也挺忙的，不过你能不能帮我看看我手里的瓦肯生理学的有没有错误？原版都是古瓦肯语我还在学我担心译本有错误……”

 

等等。T'pring突然意识到了舰长在说的是什么。“Kirk舰长，我想确认一下，您说Spock不正常，是在我登舰之后？我的意思是，时间上是在我登舰之后？”

 

“是，之前都挺正常的。”

 

“您说的正常，就是与当天你和Spock在传送室里的互动类似的表现？”

 

“对。之后就……反正我也说不出来，就是，我不再知道他想什么了。”Kirk舰长沮丧地趴在了桌子上，一面絮叨着是不是自己哪里做错了，以及下次遇险了他该怎么办，怎么跟大副配合。T‘Pring脑中闪回着她在传送室中看到的几乎让她眩晕的画面，大脑在紧张的思考：时间上登舰之后开始不正常——Pon farr和T'Pring两个变量——Pon farr未开始行为举止不受影响，排除——T'Pring一个变量——Spock的“正常”行为的不正常之处……伴着心灵壁垒的震动，T'Pring豁然开朗。她甚至觉得她的智商都交还给了Surak，怎么可以现在才意识到这么明显的事实。唯一欣慰的是，她意识到的时间比Spock要早，27年里终于有一件事比他快了。

 

一通百通的感觉非常好。T’Pring也想到了另一个事实可能代表的含义，不过为了保险起见，她决定直接求证。

 

“Kirk舰长，我能否问一下，不止复制机的编程，Plomeek汤的说明也是您写的吗？”

 

“哈哈，你是要问28号吧？瓦肯人果然能想到一起去。Spock看到那个之后，跟我提了三次要求改掉，他真是——以他的标准——强烈抗议说这不合逻辑。不过他还是每三天点一次28号，我看着的。”舰长笑得很狡黠。

 

“Kirk舰长，我能否问一下，您做这件事情的……”

 

“你是问为什么？哈哈，你和Spock的思路一模一样。我就是觉得好玩呀，Spock一直一板一眼，好不容易能让他抓狂还不能发作，实在太有意思了，这么好的机会绝对不能放过！”

 

T'Pring看着脸上笑得放光的Kirk舰长，伴着思维里轰轰作响的心灵壁垒，深深地为地球人默哀。眼前的这个地球人和另一个半地球人对于感性的领悟居然不如她这个纯种瓦肯人，“地球人擅长感性”这个预设被这两个打得粉碎。Surak在上，T'Pring默默祈祷，请原谅我的无知，并原谅我努力克服但一直没完全消灭的群体性成见。之后，她还有面前这个无意间开启了“撒娇模式”的星舰舰长要处理。

 

“Kirk舰长，我已进食完毕，恕我现在离开返回工作。请您放心，Spock的‘不正常’只是暂时的，我确定和Pon farr无关，也与您的行为无关。请您按照正常的模式与Spock相处，并且”，T‘Pring看向Kirk舰长的眼睛，“谢谢你对他的善意。”

 

说罢T'Pring离开，留下一头雾水的舰长，手里拿着一只苹果核。她决定，为了Uhura上尉的健康与生命，为了Spock的理智与生命，为了Kirk舰长和Spock的终生幸福，她要和Spock好好谈谈。

 

要尽快。在一切太晚之前。

 

更4的说明  
这次理解什么叫爆字数、控制不住了……不过剧情总算推进了。下一更会是攻坚战，俩瓦肯的对决。妹子万岁。  
这次两个脑洞，本来想让妹子在自述中写出来了，但是既然妹子太激动没明说，就在俩瓦肯的对决中放出来吧。其实挺明显的。  
楼主可能明天晚上好好睡觉，更文太困了……白天还要上班的。周末有事要跑来跑去，可能会在周日晚上更。不过一更肯定是大段推进剧情的，因为自己知道断了脑洞就写得不好了。

 

更3的说明  
本更新属过渡，下一次更新推进剧情。写这些也是抱有一定私心，想描写一个宽容平和的纯正瓦肯人是怎么样看待地球人的。我认为，Spock因为对自己混血的身份敏感，一般会表现得更加极端以达到他所认为的“瓦肯人”标准；反而是本身是纯血的T’Pring有可能更加平和地看待问题。【我的任务就是把T‘Pring的想法写得比较符合逻辑。】

 

更2的说明  
其实最开始的脑洞就是Spock向未婚妻介绍女友，Kirk旁边看热闹，未婚妻没有“同性恋异性恋”的概念，直接问是“哪一位”结果那三都囧了……为了填这个脑洞我写了这么多还要写下去……  
其实这个就是一个大副发现自己究竟喜欢谁的故事吧。  
原初季里T‘Pring妹子只出场一集，英明神武地甩了未婚夫Spock，放了宇宙夫夫翱翔太空。虽然差点以死亡拆了CP，不过这种聪慧的妹子我真是喜欢。同样喜欢原初的Carol Marcus，喜欢，去爱，知道留不住Kirk就自己离开，强悍到自己养儿子完全没让Kirk知道！真希望能把T’Pring，Carol Marcus和 Nyota Uhura 写在一个并肩作战的故事里~【先写完这个再说吧】

 

 

5.Spock

 

在接下来的一周里，T'Pring做了各种尝试要和Spock好好谈谈。但从T'Pring向Spock说明“我想和你讨论链接相关事宜”之后，Spock就开始回避T’Pring。T'Pring在实验室门口截住他，要求当天晚饭时间谈论相关事宜，Spock说自己有实验不打算去食堂进餐；T'Pring表示理解，并询问实验何时完成以约定时间，Spock表示他近期有三个实验需要监控；T'Pring提醒他，她欲约定的是晚餐时间而不是实验时间，Spock声称有三个实验均非常重要以至于相当一段时间他都不打算到食堂用餐；T'Pring表示这不合逻辑，毕竟瓦肯人是生物不是机器，如此高强度工作会被首席医官强制休息而Spock不会导向这个结果；Spock表示三个实验都是他的组员操作但三位组员均有病假在身，他需要代理一段时间，过后会调休；T’Pring不得不再次提醒，她同在科学部工作目前共有八个实验，Spock组员的三个实验属可中断再接续类型且病假的三人已经开始恢复上班。Spock以一句“休息时间到了返回工作”结束谈话，留下T'Pring瞪着门框思考为什么Spock对自己的谈话请求如此抗拒。

 

两天之后的晚餐时间，T'Pring把餐盘放在Spock餐盘旁边，自己坐在了Spock对面。食堂里和往常一样人来人往，又有不少人在她坐下之后把眼睛偷偷黏了过来。T'Pring只能确定Uhura上尉现在没在食堂，但是她是吃完离开了还是还没过来就不清楚了。她希望速战速决，如果Uhura上尉是还没吃饭，在Uhura上尉到来之前把事情解决。

 

“我需要与你谈论链接事宜，Spock。”

 

Spock看着餐盘，声音平稳但低沉。“这是我给Nyota留的位子，请你离开。”

 

原来中午二人有约，这时机可真是糟透了。但T'Pring决定坚持，她实在不想让spock再避开了。“不会占用你太长时间的”，T‘Pring说着，抱着胳膊，看着Spock。“用逻辑说服不了就逃避，在哪个瓦肯星上都是不可饶恕的，Surak之前也是一样——虽然那个时候不可饶恕的是逃跑本身。或者你打算拖延，让Uhura上尉有机会旁观你我对话？作为你的准链接伴侣，让Uhura上尉参与对话也是符合逻辑的。”

 

Spock把餐具放在一边，T'Pring认为他默认了这次谈话。她把胳膊放下，单刀直入：“能否说明你选择Uhura上尉作为你链接伴侣的原因?”

 

Spock不明显地抖了一下。“这事关我和Nyota的隐私。”

 

T'Pring无意放过Spock。“这也事关Uhura上尉的性命和我尽义务的可能性，历史中，Pon Farr期间伴侣死亡的事情仍有发生。Uhura上尉的性命权重大于你所说的‘隐私’，我要求你作出回答。”

 

Spock抬眼看了T‘Pring，T'Pring表情平静无波。他随即垂下头，眼睛再看向餐盘。过了一会儿，他回答了问题，虽然更像感念的诉说：“Nyota聪慧，善解人意，尊重瓦肯习惯。与她交谈很匹配；与她相处很适应；那方面……也很和谐。我相信她会是一个良好的伴侣；我愿意与她链接，关心她并被她关心，触碰她并被她触碰，直到有人先行离去。”

 

周围的嘈杂声音突然消失了，T'Pring下意识地压低了自己的声音。“你的想法符合逻辑。”如果是一周前，T'Pring会认为这会是链接的合理基础，但是现在她不这么想了。“可你并没有说是否爱她。”

 

Spock眼睛瞪大了，似乎没想到T'Pring会提到“爱”。“毫无疑问我爱她。这是链接的基础，你也很清楚。”

 

“那么你的爱，是否为地球人所说的‘爱情’？”

 

Spock看起来困惑不解。“‘爱情’没有明确的定义及描述，我不能下结论说我对Nyota的感情是否为‘爱情’。”

 

T'Pring迂回。“‘爱情’无法定义但可描述。根据近五个世纪的资料，可得出爱情具有占有欲、排他性、渴求亲密、享受触碰、情绪一定程度脱控这些特征。这些是否符合你对Uhura中尉的感情？”

 

“我没有体会过这些感情，我也不认为这些感情属于爱情必备特征。”

 

T'Pring继续发力：“至少，与你父母之间的感情相比，你对Uhura中尉的感情是否同质？”

 

“我认为我对Uhura中尉的感情与我父母之间的感情有所不同，但并非一定不是爱情。从我所阅读过的一些资料来看，爱情也分很多种类，我相信我对Nyota的感情属于其中一种。”

 

反击得好，T'Pring心中赞许，你居然阅读过关于“爱情”的“资料”。“你的相信是基于‘你希望去相信’，还是基于事实上你对Uhura上尉的感情与对其他的不同？我认为你刚刚描述的你和Uhura的感情，我若留在企业号或者你留在新瓦肯也能完全做到，你会不会仍旧选择我？”

 

Spock似乎认为自己占了上风，人也放松了一些。“鉴于我不会留在新瓦肯星你也不会留在企业号，这个假设是没有意义的。”

 

有意思，T'Pring想着，这是哪里学来的战术，练得不错。T'Pring决定顺势放重磅炸弹：“事实上，我对你的爱慕之情从你我链接开始就没有消退并一直增长。我愿意为你留在企业号上，尊敬你，关心你，爱护你，陪你度过Pon farr，触碰你并被你触碰。你会不会为了我，离开Uhura上尉？”

 

整个食堂寂静无声，除了若隐若现的几声通讯器的“嘀嘀嘀”，又在瞬间被掐住。“从你我链接开始到今日今时，我从来没有感受到你对我的任何超出友谊的情意。我可以肯定，你刚刚所说并非你的真实想法。”

 

T'Pring挂上了她最明媚的笑容，有如阳光映照的冰雪。她笑意盈盈地看着Spock的眼睛，倾身向前把两人的距离拉近。“我说的都是真的，Spock。你是否可以考虑为了我离开Uhura上尉？”

 

T'Pring听到了整个食堂倒抽一口冷气的声音。Spock脸色惨白，目光想移走但根本无法动弹。顷刻，他俯身，低头，随即仰倒到椅背，眼睛里满是痛苦。

 

少顷，Spock恢复了他惯常的表情。“我不知道。你所说的也没有任何意义。我要求结束这次谈话——”

 

T'Pring也收回了她的笑容。“你已默认你对Uhura中尉的感情并非爱情。你甚至无法在我和她之中做出选择。”

 

“爱情并非链接的必要基础，我的父母作为特例并不能解释及证明其他链接以及我要进行的链接，你的问题我的回答都没有任何意义。我无意探究是或不是。”

 

“好，这个话题先放下。下一个，假设瓦肯人对非链接伴侣怀有爱情，该瓦肯人对链接伴侣是否具有危险性？”

 

“假设没有意义，亦不符合逻辑。爱情与链接并非相关。”

 

“把‘瓦肯人’换成Spock即有意义。假设Spock对非链接伴侣怀有爱情，是否可能危及Uhura上尉的性命？”

 

“我没有对其他人怀有爱情，你的假设……”

 

“够了。”Uhura上尉一声断喝，打破了食堂的寂静。“Spock，你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

 

Spock身体紧绷，面容僵硬，声音却有些发抖。“Nyota，你何时来到食堂？你听到了多少？我的回答是不全面的，请允许我解释。”

 

“从她问你要不要为了她离开我开始。足够了，我不需要别的。你也不用解释，你也不用心虚。是我一直不敢问。”Uhura上尉声音平静，平静得像暴风雨的前夜。她臂膀一抡，把餐盘扔在了Spock的头上。Spock牙关紧闭，汤汁从刘海上滴落下来。

 

“你够无耻，Spock。我知道你一直都很冷淡，我一直以为这是瓦肯人的天性。我也不要求很多，我只是希望我是你心里的现在以及将来的唯一。我居然愚蠢到认为你会爱我！”她没有哭声，眼泪却止不住地往下掉。她的头偏向一边，她的身体微微颤抖；“你爱找谁当你的链接伴侣就找谁吧。我不干了。Spock，我们结束了。”她快步走出食堂，一道眼泪划过她的左颈。

 

Spock没有去追。他没有理睬正在滴落的汤汁，只是肌肉紧绷盯着地面。“T'Pring，因为你，我和Nyota之间无可挽回。你为何故意在她在场的情况下进行这次谈话？”

 

这是责怪，但T'Pring不为所动。“我开始谈话之时，我确信她不在场。我专注于谈话，疏忽大意没有注意她的前来；我也过于相信自己能在她到来之前结束谈话。是你刚开始的狡辩拖延了时间。”

 

“你放任了她听到谈话的可能性。”

 

“是你一而再再而三拒绝与我讨论链接事宜，我才出此下策。况且，你的表述和表现足够全面，能够说明你的意图。是你使她做了决定，而不是我。”

 

“你把我带入了可能的生命危险，可能性99.99%。我一直视你为友，T'Pring。我不知道哪里需要被你这样对待。”

 

T'Pring觉得困惑及不安，为他的“生命危险”，也为他声音中明显的压抑与绝望。“你不会有生命危险。我仍旧是你的链接伴侣，我可以尽自己的义务。”

 

“你不再是了，T'Pring。我要断开和你的链接。”

 

T'Pring感到不解，不安也在加重。“你现在在危及自己的生命。你不应该这么做，我也不会配合你这么做。”

 

“无需你的配合。我将单方切断你我之间的链接。”

 

“这是不明智的。没有治疗师擅自切断链接，会对你我二人造成严重损害，甚至揭开链接本身就会危及性命。”

 

“只是对我。你只要保护好自己的心灵壁垒即可。”

 

T'Pring慌了。“Spock，不要冲动！这种损害是不可逆的！”

 

Spock眼睛看向T'Pring的眼睛，棕色的瞳孔已经变为深黑色，暴涨的感情在冰封下涌动。“我的选择符合逻辑。我不在乎自己会获得的伤害。我无意与你保持链接再多过一刻。”他伸出三指按住自己脸庞，T'Pring感觉自己的心灵壁垒轰隆作响，只能看到Spock慢慢滑到地板上。她拼了最后一丝清明对食堂其他人吼道：“呼叫Dr.McCoy!"

 

更5说明  
解决掉了Uhura。解决掉了本来的链接。下一更解决一下舰长吧……  
笔力下降，不好意思……

 

更5大修说明  
从回复的反应来看，我之前是写得非常不明白……自己看了也非常不满意。于是乎就大修了……希望好歹能好一点……

 

 

 

6.医疗湾

 

T'Pring醒来，觉得天花板的颜色不对，自己特地调出的瓦肯天空红变成了浅黄色。随即她意识到，自己在医疗湾，然后想起了昨天发生的所有事情。

 

头有些疼，但并非不可忍受，T'Pring自我诊断。她晃晃脑袋，直起腰板，下床准备上班。

 

“你醒了。”抬头一看，Kirk舰长坐在两张病床中间，双臂搭在扶手上。“回到病床上，Bones说你至少要休息24小时。”

 

“瓦肯人了解自己的身体状况，我去上班不会额外增加我身体和精神的负担。”T'Pring坚持己见：“Kirk舰长，轮班时间之后见——”

 

“回到你的病床上去，这是命令。”Kirk舰长左手扶额，没好气的说。“再不回去我关你禁闭。”

 

T'Pring迅速回到床上，把自己卷进被子里，盯着淡黄色的天花板。过了一会儿，她问Kirk舰长：“Uhura上尉还好吗？”

 

Kirk舰长转过头，一脸难以置信。“Spock躺在床上昏迷，你第一句居然问我Uhura怎么样？”

 

T'Pring脑袋疼了起来。“舰长，我相信如果Spock罹患任何永久性伤病，你不会用这个语气与我说话，我也不能躺在这里。”T'Pring想了想，“很可能我会在醒来之前就被扔进太空。”

 

Kirk舰长歪着脑袋，思考了一下。“不得不承认，刚知道你在食堂做了什么的时候，这个想法非常具有吸引力。”他手掌遮住眼睛，声音闷闷的：“Uhura在自己的卧室哭呢，Chapel在陪她。说吧——解释一下你做了什么为什么，我知道你不在乎Uhura的死活——别打岔你知道我是什么意思，可是Spock呢？他现在链接伴侣没有了，怎么度过Pon farr？”

 

T'Pring感到了深切的悲伤。“Uhura的生命安全是我采取如此行动的主因。根据留下来的资料，Pon farr本身……很激烈。Pon farr中一方死亡的先例也存在，主要原因是链接不够强大。”

 

“那你不是应该早一点让他俩链接吗？时间长了会链接强度不会提高吗？”

 

“如果两人只是为了链接而链接，像我和Spock这种，链接强度的增加是以年计算的；3天和5天，不会有任何百分数据上的区别。这也是我担心的，舰长。我相信Spock另有所爱，如果Uhura上尉成为Spock的链接伴侣，她的生命将处于极度危险之中。我的目的是要Spock放弃与Uhura上尉的链接，或者Uhura上尉放弃与Spock链接；我放任了Uhura上尉听到看到我们谈话的可能性，原因是我对Spock的逃避谈话行为有点生气。但是我真没想到，Spock自己扯断了他和我之间的链接。这相当于……自杀行为，超出我的预期。”

 

“瓦肯总是这么复杂。”Kirk舰长使劲晃了晃脑袋，“你这段话信息量超级大，让我理一理。”他右手揉着额头，“第一，如果Uhura和Spock链接，Uhura会有生命危险。”

 

“是。”

 

“第二，因为Spock断开了和你的链接，他有了生命危险。”

 

“是。”

 

“第三，他需要一个——他‘爱’的人与他链接，才能度过Pon farr。”

 

“并非绝对。如果修复我和Spock的链接也可。”

 

Kirk舰长哼了一声。“他不可能同意的，他宁可过不去这个该死的Pon farr也不会把自己亲手断了的链接补回来。他是我见过的最蠢的瓦肯人，也是最蠢的生物。对了，我代他向你道歉；无论如何是他给你造成了这没必要的伤害。那么就是第四：那个人，是谁？先找出来问愿不愿意，不愿意再想别的办法。”

 

T'Pring右脑抽痛。她甚至想在天花板上刷上大大的“白痴”。“舰长”，她说话带着绝望，“你不觉得你代他向我道歉，非常符合配偶之间的家事代理权的定义吗？”

 

五秒之后，Kirk舰长从椅子上蹦了起来。“你说什——”

 

“四十九种瓦肯汤？想方设法逗弄他？听到他出事想杀了我？换了β班就为了守着他？”Kirk舰长耳朵发红，脸色却发白。“你怎么知道——”

 

“现在是1707，是α班的值班时间；身为舰长你不会翘班，只能是换班。”T'Pring再次为人类对她逻辑能力的低估感到无奈，不过现在，这个一点也不重要。“请允许我引用Dr.Mccoy的原话，‘Jim的狗狗眼只对着Spock，天天开口Spock闭口Spock，但凡长眼睛的都看得出来是怎么回事，就那俩还不知道。’下一句我不是很理解，不过应该是连在一起的，Dr.McCoy说，”T'Pring用手指表示引用，“他俩不会真以为自己是纯直的吧。”

 

Kirk舰长坐回椅子，盯着脚尖。

 

“至于Spock这边，我比你看得更清楚一些。我记得在瓦肯星上的Spock：聪明，勤奋，但敏感，脆弱，性格弯扭，从来不与人做实质的交流。用地球语言表述，他不与任何人“交心”。他活得就像一尊塑像，而且是从里面裂纹的那种。他要是不来到星际舰队，我都无法想象他后来会是什么样子。”

 

“您理解了吗，舰长？Spock本来的样子就是这几天的样子，你说的‘正常的Spock’其实是不正常的。所以我有充分的理由相信，Spock真心爱慕的是——”

 

“唰”的一声，惊了二人一跳。是Spock翻身把被子掉下来了。Kirk舰长梦游一般走过去，把被子捡起来盖在Spock身上。Spock没有睁眼；他用脸把被子蹭了蹭，吐出了一个轻微但清晰的“Jim”。

 

Kirk舰长的脸由惨白变到爆红，时间不超过一秒。他的表情看起来要哭了，却混杂着狂喜、忐忑、哀伤还有其他T'Pring无法辨识的情绪；蓝宝石一般的眼睛闪着亮光，温润而深情，熠熠生辉。

 

T'Pring判断，白痴们开窍了两个单位。剩下那半个地球人单位，等他醒过来再处理也不迟。她出声提醒：“β班次于1900开始，如无必要舰长请您不要迟到。Spock现在处于睡眠恢复期，护士和医生巡视检查就足以满足看护需要。我也要进入睡眠恢复，明天销假上班。”说罢，她把被子拉过头顶，沉沉睡去。

 

更6说明  
本次更新解决了舰长。T'Pring表示累觉不爱，睡觉。

 

 

7.Time 

 

第二天早上T'Pring醒来，发现Spock的病床已经空了，舰长也不在。床铺已经收拾过，T'Pring以此判断Spock已经苏醒并由舰长陪同离开。她松了一口气，为Spock没有留下永久性伤害感到庆幸。

 

梳洗之后，T'Pring与Savik治疗师联系，预约修复损伤及建立新链接的相关治疗。经过说明与争取，T'Pring与Savik预约第二天上午十点进行诊疗。本来T'Pring是希望安排当天下午的，毕竟Spock的情况比较危急及危险；但是所有治疗师的预约都是满的，好不容易才说服Savik在预约间隙把Spock安排进去。

 

预约完毕，T'Pring联系Dr.McCoy，告知Spock的情况及她的安排，并邀请Dr.McCoy同去。Dr.McCoy感谢了她的邀请，并说明自己要比预约晚十分钟下去（十点有个膝关节陈旧戳伤的船员要做例行检查）。从Dr.McCoy口中得知，在舰长和大副去往舰桥报到之后，Kirk舰长就以“身体原因”暂停了Spock的职务，命他在医务湾接受观测并好好休息。

 

午休时间，T'Pring灌下自己选择的“制作速度最快”的Plomeek汤，抓紧时间联系Spock。Spock躺在医疗湾的病床上，Kirk舰长也陪在他身边。T'Pring向Spock说明了自己与Savik治疗师关于修复损伤及建立新链接的预约，要求Spock予以口头表示同意以确认。但Spock一反常态，脸和耳朵泛绿，瞪着医疗湾的天花板，就是不说话。T'Pring再次询问以求确认，并告知没有Spock的口头同意无法与Savik确认预约，这样会耽误时间增加危险；结果除了越来越绿的脸和耳朵，T'Pring没有得到任何Spock的任何反应。T'Pring觉得自己暂时离开了Surak的教诲，为了转移注意力她不停地想象自己在Spock病床天花板上油漆“白痴”二字，再次提出询问。这一次，是一直在旁边憋笑的舰长说话了。

 

“好啦T'Pring，别逼他啦。他就是在害羞啊。”

 

“害羞是极度不符合逻辑的。对于另一个人怀有感情并得到回馈是一件再正常不过的事情，对描述或确认这个事实不应该怀有任何的抵触情绪。尤其是在现在，我必须得到Spock或其他权利人的同意来确认预约，要不然Spock会有生命危——”

 

“等等，你说有其他权利人？包括谁，他的父亲或者他的上司吗？”

 

T'Pring花费了最大的努力抑制了自己翻白眼的欲望，Surak在上请原谅我我马上去冥想。“关于伴侣链接的修复和建立，只有当事人才是相关方，一般情况下，是组成链接两位是关于这个链接事宜的相关方，这也是家事代理权的延伸。”

 

“那我可不可以代替Spock说‘同意’？”Kirk舰长提议，“这样对Spock来说轻松一点。”

 

T'Pring转了转眼睛。“理论上来说，身为Spock的代理人，我需要得到Spock的口头同意，不仅是相关代理事宜，还有对我代理人身份的确认。鉴于您和Spock目前还不是链接伴侣，不成立家事代理权。但是，我可以作为你的代理，舰长。”

 

Kirk舰长很快反应过来。“这样的话不会出现另一方当事人被强迫的情况吗？”

 

“在此种情况下，只要诚信的代理人，”T'Pring指着自己，“自由心证可得结论另一方当事人无被欺诈被强迫等情况即可。也就是说，在可以综合其他因素的情况下，”Kirk舰长开始笑得傻乎乎的，可能是想到Spock昨天的那声“Jim”，“Spock只要不否认就可以了，不需要开口承认。”

 

事不宜迟，T'Pring午休时间就要结束了——T'Pring开始进行问话。“Spock，我身为Kirk舰长的代理人，向你询问关于建立新链接的相关事宜。如果你不愿意与Kirk舰长进行链接，请在此明示反对或说明。”

 

回应她的是已经变成橄榄的Spock。Kirk舰长开始嗤笑。

 

“鉴于你未否认，我将把你的回应视为同意。如有反对意见，这是你最后的机会。”

 

还是没有反应。T'Pring心里叹了一口气，转向Kirk舰长，“代理成立。我将与Savik医师确认预约。请您和Spock在明天上午0950到达传送室，预约是1000.”

 

Kirk舰长点点头挥挥手表示知悉，T'Pring转身回去工作。Spock的生命安全与这两位的终身幸福的基础，都在明天。T'Pring祈祷，千万别再出什么事情了。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

T'Pring0940到达传送室，辅助值班（兼看热闹的）Scott检查传送机状态，并检测T'Pring给出的坐标。Scott非常擅长传送机事宜，两人合作不到三分钟的时间就把一切准备就绪了。

 

T'Pring一边和Scott说着闲话。一边等着Spock和Kirk舰长过来。等到0947的时候，两人还没出现，T'Pring觉得不太对劲。等到0949，T‘Pring盯着钟表的秒针转过了60下，等到秒针咔哒一声又一次与12重合的时候，两人还没到，T'Pring判断至少Spock肯定是出事了。

 

T’Pring打开通讯器通知了Dr.McCoy,告知其她推测的可能情况，随即与Scott告别奔向医疗湾。0950的企业号还未醒来，T'Pring一路上畅通无阻，偶尔出现的几个船员看她的势头都自觉让路。

 

T'Pring赶到医疗湾，寻找Spock。昨天，“为了顾及瓦肯人对隐私的特别需求”，Kirk舰长和Dr.McCoy搭起了一个临时的隔离罩，Spock的病床被隔绝在里面。T'Pring判断Spock有很大可能已经丧失意识无法回应，所以没有出声询问就拉开了隔离罩。

 

眼前的情景让T'Pring觉得，相位炮不偏不倚打中了自己的脑袋。她木然地放下罩子，处理着刚刚看到和听到的东西。她意识到里面是两个人；虽然极度不可能，但T'Pring觉得自己还是需要确认一下另一个人是否被强迫。她逼迫自己再次拉开隔离罩，出声询问：“Kirk舰长，请问您是否——”

 

不需要把话问完了。被压在下面的那个皮肤泛红，尽全力冲T'Pring挥了挥手，笑得无比灿烂。T'Pring明了，再次放下隔离罩，跌坐在地上紧闭双眼试图进行冥想。

 

三分钟之后，T'Pring挫败地睁开眼睛。平生第一次，她进入不了冥想状态。刚刚看到的景象给她的震动实在太大，她甚至无法减弱刚刚看到的画面对她心灵壁垒的冲击。此刻，她真的认为，编教科书的瓦肯人都是伪君子——用完全的侧面描写含糊不清地试图说明Pon Farr期间的情况太不负责任了，鉴于整个瓦肯社会将其视为禁忌以至于基本上找不到其他知识来源，正统教科书上对Pon Farr如此含糊的描写，对无论是正在经历的和不幸旁观的瓦肯，都是巨大的伤害。

 

T'Pring几乎可以看到自己的精神领域正经历着地动山摇，自己的心灵壁垒在摇摇欲坠。她知道自己或者需要进入休眠恢复状态，或者找什么转移注意力，否则有崩溃的危险。但是她现在没办法睡过去——她有事情要做——到底是什么……

 

“T'Pring？你坐在这里干什么？你不应该和那俩在新瓦肯上吗现在？”

 

是Dr.McCoy的声音。T'Pring勉强约束住自己的精神，解释道：“Spock和舰长因故不能现在进行链接。”

 

“因故？什么原因？这事情不是最紧急的吗？”

 

“时间到了。（It's time.）”看着Dr.McCoy不敢相信的眼神，T'Pring补充，“没错，就是Pon Farr。”

 

“他们在里面？我要确认一下情况。”说罢Dr.McCoy就要掀开隔离罩，但是被T'Pring抢先拽住了，“我建议您不要亲眼确认，Dr.McCoy。我刚刚看过，我可以认定Spock和舰长都没有问题。”

 

“不是我不相信你的判断，T'Pring。但是身为企业号的CMO，还有那俩的朋友，我必须亲眼确认二人安好。”Dr.McCoy一如既往地固执己见，“T'Pring，请把手放开，否则我可能要失礼了。”

 

“我无意阻拦，Dr.McCoy，”T'Pring把手收回，“但请您一定要做好心理准备。”

 

尽管T'Pring已经提前捂住了耳朵，但令人觉得是在侵犯他人的隐私的声音仍旧从医生掀开的隔离罩传进了T'Pring的耳朵。Dr.McCoy“刷”地把隔离罩甩了回去，骂了一句“该死！”，转头直奔柜子里的白兰地。

 

谢天谢地，T'Pring想，自己的注意力总算被转移了。她听见自己在说：“Pon Farr的持续时间一般为3-7天，但Spock为混血，目前无先例可预测其持续时间。无论如何，封闭医疗湾的部分区域是必要的，并且需要储备一些给养。”

 

“该死的，这俩小鬼就是不让我省心……”

 

“现在需要您，Dr.McCoy。封闭和给养需要舰长批准，舰长无法履行职务则需要代理舰长批准。您需要证明舰长及第一顺位代理舰长的大副均暂时无能力履行职务，以任命下一顺位代理舰长。”

 

“是舵手Sulu.”Dr.McCoy又灌了一口白兰地，“难得你的脑子还这么清醒。事不宜迟，咱们走吧。”

 

接下来的事情就像走马灯一样在T'Pring头脑里晃过。与Dr.McCoy来到舰桥，任命舵手Hikaru Sulu为代理舰长；从外部封闭了医疗湾A区；T'Pring负责挑选给养，她在后勤官的陪同下，挑了三床厚厚的棉被、十支润滑剂、四箱瓶装饮用水、五十单位速食饼干、两套星舰制服（一蓝一黄）及内衣裤，想了想又把六只夜壶扔进了给养堆里。把给养运送到医疗湾的事情T'Pring也全程参与，她给出的理由是“瓦肯人力气大、移动速度快”；等到到了A区的封闭入口，T'Pring在协助他人把给养塞进去之后，用脚把六只夜壶踢进了封闭区域，并仔细聆听着金属落地的“叮里哐啷”声。众人面面相觑，她直接对代理舰长Sulu申请：“鉴于心灵壁垒出现松动迹象，我向您请假进入休眠恢复状态。”

 

“准假。”代理舰长Sulu显然从Dr.McCoy那里获知了一些信息，“到你认为自己恢复了为止。”

 

T'Pring谢过Sulu，转头向自己寝室走去。在沉睡之前，她决定，一定要设法让Spock写本教科书来。

 

更7上说明  
写了一半……太晚了我还是睡觉了……  
说明一下，里面的代理桥段是纯扯淡的，现实生活中不是这么用的~

更7下说明  
不会写肉的只能放侧面描写。有那么一点SK，不过是Pon Farr……就这样吧。

 

 

8.Uhura

 

T'Pring醒过来的时候脑袋还是有点晕乎乎的。她翻个身，打算继续睡，却发现自己在考虑收尾事宜的处理（Savik治疗师应该会很不满预约未实现）以及她何时回到新瓦肯。

 

回笼觉是不可能了，T'Pring摇摇头决定先解决自己的营养问题。一看时间，距离那天的十点已经过去了2天2小时27分，T'Pring认为现在去吃午餐是符合逻辑的。

 

因为营养不足，T'Pring摇摇晃晃，注意力也大打折扣。即使这样，她也听到了很多完全没有避讳他人的语句，诸如“舰长和大副已经失踪三天了”“今天是舵手代理他拿了把竹剑”“简报室的PADD已经摞成山了”等等。从以上消息T'Pring可知，时间还没结束以及舰桥没把原因公之于众。鉴于自称逻辑的瓦肯人对此事的消极态度，T'Pring觉得，舰桥的决定可以理解。

 

当T'Pring专心致力于食用面前的Plomeek汤的时候（企业号上第一次），她瞥到两只肤色偏黑、涂着黑色甲油的女性的手放在她对面的桌子上，轻敲着桌面。T'Pring心里叹了口气；果然不可能逃掉的。她抬起头，同时尽可能平和但诚挚地叙述：“我向您表示最诚挚的歉意。是我的行为方式不尽人意。”

 

手的动作停住了。“你知道吗，你比Spock更像一个地球人。”

 

这不是第一次T'Pring听到类似的论断。她再次解释道：“瓦肯人不是没有感情，而是感情过于剧烈而不得不控制。有些瓦肯人，确切地说大部分瓦肯人，认为感情是可耻的应被去除的，但我不这么认为。我认为感情是瓦肯人的一部分，只要把它限定在可控范围内，它就是无害的，甚至是有益的。”

 

根据Uhura上尉的面部表情，T'Pring判断她是第一次听说这个理论。T'Pring补充：“瓦肯人群体也是由不尽相同的个体组成的——尽管现在少了许多。”停了一停，T'Pring转回正题，“我本来打算在您的休息时间在一个比较安静的地点向您解释整件事情。我曾经以为……您更偏好隔离空间而不是人来人往的食堂。”T'Pring示意四周，每个人都在假装自己没在认真听着看着这一桌的情况。”

 

“这个好办。”Uhura中尉面无表情地向扫了周围一眼，其他船员都把自己的目光和耳朵缩了回去，低头默不作声地使用午餐。T'Pring第一次了解了为什么Spock会认为他自己爱她：她的魅力和魄力都是顶级的。

 

“现在可以开始了。”Uhura上尉盯着她，似乎余怒未消：“你为什么那么做？”

 

T'Pring深吸一口气。“在与舰长交谈之后，我发现舰长对Spock怀有特别的钟爱之情，Spock也有同质的感情回馈于舰长。若Spock对他人怀有钟爱之情，则对您的感情可推断的……根基不牢。根据我所了解的情况，Spock很有可能在PonFarr过程中对您施以伤害，甚至将您折磨致死。这种情况在瓦肯人中发生的概率为1%，致死率为0.01%，但您是地球人，力量较小耐受力也较低，我的估计是您与Spock在Pon Farr期的致死率是50%。我无法坐视不理。”

 

Uhura上尉苦笑。“你还是在为我考虑？”

 

“若非考虑您的生命，此事本不会‘紧急’。”

 

“那为什么你要选在食堂？瓦肯人不是最重视隐私吗？”

 

“当时Spock三番五次推脱我要与他进行的谈话。事态紧急，我只能在食堂堵住他。”

 

Uhura上尉用骨节敲击桌面，不急不缓。“这件事情与我有关。你找Spock谈话不顺利，为什么不找我？”

平速吸气慢速呼出，T'Pring告诉自己，不能说谎不能回避就只能说实话。她开口，尽最大努力保持语调平和：“从我登舰那天你的反应，以及这一段时间来你对我的态度，还有我对你的侧面了解，我可以推断85%你对我有敌意，95%你对我敌意很深。我当时认为，如果对你说明，你会首先考虑我说话的‘目的’而不是我叙述的内容的真实性和可信度，并且以你对我的‘目的’的臆测先入为主地否认我的叙述的真实性。”

 

Uhura上尉嘴唇紧抿，脸颊僵硬。T'Pring决定冒险继续：“还有一个情况也在我的考虑之中。Kirk舰长和Spock之间的亲密显而易见，您身为研究语言和文化精通人际关系理论的翻译官，却依然保持与Spock的情侣关系。可知您不是主观意识屏蔽了一些迹象，就是用‘Spock是混血他的肢体语言与其他瓦肯不同’诸如此类的理由相信那两人没什么。鉴于您的品格和智力程度，我已经‘智商太低以致没有发觉’和‘知晓两人互相爱慕但不放手’两种情况排除在外。”Uhura上尉已经面无表情，T'Pring决定收尾：“在当时的情况下，我有理由认为，您会否认甚至激烈否认我的说明，甚至为了证明是我错了而做出让所有人后悔的事情。”

 

沉默。死寂。过了一会儿，Uhura上尉才开口。“很有理由。”她控制不住地咬牙，“就像那该死的Spock一样。”

 

T'Pring没有作任何辩解。这是她应得的；如果她没那么愚蠢，如果她能早一点意识到那两人的感情，如果她能早点堵到Spock……事情本不会这个样子。

 

“我知道你说得对，都对，全对。我也谢谢你为我考虑。但我现在还是恨你；我是人类我不像该死的瓦肯有那么强的控制力。”

 

“我了解并理解。”

 

“应该会有一天我会跟你道歉，还有致谢，但不是现在。”T'Pring颔首，知道谈话已经结束。刚刚在Uhura上尉的威慑下收声的船员大部已经离开，新结束轮班的医务官嘁嘁喳喳地带来了舰长和大副已经从隔离区出来的消息。

 

“你要去看望他们吗？”Uhura上尉看起来若无其事地问T'Pring。

 

“没有必要。”T'Pring从没想过去“看望”；这不是疾病，她也相信Dr.McCoy会把他们照顾得很好。“我要与治疗师确定预约，还要我在新瓦肯的工作事宜。”

 

Uhura上尉一脸古怪地看着她，看得T'Pring莫名其妙。“之前真的想多了”，Uhura上尉自言自语。“再见T'Pring”，她恢复了正常的声音，“希望我能早一点向你道歉。”

 

\-------------------------  
更8说明  
卡文是因为Uhura这个角色我拿捏不了……感觉怎么写怎么OOC……见谅……

确定9完结，已经完稿，就是是纸质版不是电子版，很快就会放出来了~

 

 

9.Spock

 

第二天下午，在Savik治疗师处完成了Spock与Kirk舰长关于链接的检查并确认无差错之后，Spock、Kirk与T'Pring一同离开治疗室。走到外边的空地上时，Kirk舰长笑嘻嘻地拍了拍Spock的肩膀，打开通讯器让企业号传送他上舰。

 

T'Pring疑惑地看着被留下来的Spock。Spock解释：“Jim要我发扬绅士风度，送你回家。”

 

不得不说，这个解释起了反效果。T'Pring更加困惑地指出：“你不在乎这个，你也知道我不在乎这个。”

 

Spock的脸微绿。良久，在Spock的注视下，他很小声地说了一句：“谢谢。”

 

T'Pring心里被逗乐了。“是你的舰长要你说的？”

 

Spock移开了目光，“是，但是我确实是这么想的。”停了停，他眼睛转了回来：“我想和你谈谈。”

 

想到这将是认识Spock以来第一次与他深谈，T'Pring略感无奈。她指了指附近一堆废弃的石料，示意他俩可以坐下谈。

 

坐定，Spock佯装平静地问道：“你当时是怎么看出来我喜欢Jim的”？

 

“我是从Kirk舰长对我转述的你与他的相处方式中得知你对他的感情的。”T'Pring同样平静地回复。

 

Spock的表情表示他仍需解释。“我已听过Jim转述的你与他的对话。我不认为其中有任何信息泄露。”

 

T'Pring又在心里翻了个白眼。你们两个当时都不知道自己喜欢对方，有什么信息能泄露。表面上，T'Pring神色如常，开始进一步说明：“Kirk舰长向我求助，说大概从某一时间开始你的行为变得不正常。在了解Kirk舰长对你的“不正常”行为的具体指向之后，我发现他所说的“不正常”就是我认为的你的“正常”。结合我登舰那天我所见的你二人的互动，可以得出结论你二人的正常相处模式就是当时那个“不正常”的亲密程度。对于你来说，唯一可得的结论就是你喜欢他。”

 

Spock沉默。过了好一会儿，带着一丝眩晕的模糊，他回应道：“很有道理。”

 

机不可失时不再来。T'Pring问了一个她一直想要听到答案的问题：“Spock，为什么我的出现会改变你的行为模式？”

 

Spock不说话。他开始努力制止自己缩成球。

 

T'Pring已经无法有任何反应了。“你我都知道你不是在顾忌我当时是你的未婚妻。”见Spock球化趋势不可避免，她直接点破：“因为我代表瓦肯，对吗？”

 

Spock球化趋势停止，慢慢恢复了正常的坐姿。T'Pring觉得，自己已经把从出生到50岁的叹气定额用光了，她实在想不明白为什么要由她来开导这个，或者说这两个感情白痴。她深吸一口气，开始发问：“请回答概念的功能。”

 

Spock的表情瞬间空白且严肃，就像瞬间回到了瓦肯的考场。“概念有两个功能：第一作为具有相同性质或特征的事物的抽象集合，用于指代；第二脱离事物本体后，概念成为了鉴别特定事物是否属于特定集合的标准。”

 

“非常好。下一个，从文化角度阐述‘瓦肯人’的概念。”

 

Spock有些迷茫。“从文化角度，‘瓦肯人’无法成为一个概念，只能存在描述。”

 

“那么请从文化角度‘描述’瓦肯人。”

 

“”遵循Surak教诲，逻辑至上，没有感情。除了Pon Farr之外的所有时间都保持绝对理性。”

 

“你的父亲，还有我，是否为瓦肯人？”

 

“是。”

 

“你的父亲爱你的母亲；我确认我有感情。是否说明你父亲和我文化层面上不属于瓦肯人？”

 

“不是。”

 

“两者出现矛盾，必有一方错误。你认为哪个是错误？”

 

“没有错误。描述本身只是错误的粗浅反映，即使有偏差也不应称其为错误。”

 

T'Pring欣慰。“你承认了有偏差，说明你也意识到‘瓦肯人’这个集合的边界是模糊的。不存在一个严格界定的文化层面的瓦肯人的标准；你曾逼迫自己达到的标准，其实根本不存在。再退一步，即使有一个文化层面的‘瓦肯人’概念，你也没必要强迫自己达到，因为这个概念本身是不逻辑也不科学的。Spock，你现在这个样子就很好。我相信你的舰长已经告诉过你这一点。”

 

Spock的眉梢眼角透出了真正的微笑。“他确实说过多次。”他放松下来，言语中带着感恩与不可思议：“他很美好。我很幸运。”

 

“同意。顺便说一下，他也很幸运。”

 

两人不说话，静静看着太阳还未落下就亟不可待升起的红色月亮。

 

“我可否询问，”Spock的声音带着些许迟疑，“他是谁？”

 

T'Pring毫不质疑开了窍的Spock的敏锐。“他叫Stonn。”

 

Spock一脸思索，T'Pring决定帮他。“他确实是在我们年幼时与你爆发冲突的三个瓦肯孩童之一。”

 

Spock沉下脸来。“他配不上你。”

 

“他后来没那么蠢了。”T'Pring脑中泛起了回忆，“不过某些方面还是很蠢。蠢得很可爱。”

 

“那他现在？”显然Spock看到了T'Pring眼里的哀伤。“对不起。我不该提。”

 

“我会记得他；我会向前走。”T'Pring停了停，“就像你对Amanda女士一样。”

 

看着Spock思念的神情，T'Pring再进一步。“我刚刚对你说的，你的舰长曾经对你说过的，Amenda女士早已一清二楚。但她不能与你说，”Spock面露疑惑，“你当时自尊心过于脆弱以至于不能接受只会崩溃；Amanda女士唯一的愿望就是自己的儿子开心快乐，幸福满足。”

 

语毕，Spock和T'Pring都望向缓缓升起并把太阳暂时赶下天空的月亮。生机勃勃的夜晚景象。

 

良久，Spock轻轻说了句：“Jim他很喜欢你。”

 

平生第一次，T'Pring完全无法理解Spock的所说所想。她决定正常反应：“我也很喜欢他。无论是作为同伴还是舰长，他都是罕见地出色。”

 

“他问过我你有没有男朋友。”T'Pring愣住了，“他说，要是你的‘另一半’欺负你，他可以‘指挥企业号飞回新瓦肯，好好收拾他到满地找牙’。”Spock勾起手指表示引用。

 

T'Pring心中泛起暖意；人类的夸张手法确实可以表现复杂多样的情感。这也是Kirk舰长独有的能力和魅力。

 

“不过你会拦着他的吧，Spock？”

 

T'Pring微笑，Spock也在微笑。他轻声但坚定地保证：“我会的。”

 

月上中天，红色的月光洒满地面。Spock起身，“我送你回家。之后我将返回企业号。”T'Pring亦站起，两人并行向她的住处走去。

 

不多时两人到达目的地。“Live long and prosper”，T'Pring祝福并伴以Ta'al。Spock回以Ta'al和相同的“Live long and prosper”，随即打开通讯器要求企业号将他传送上舰。T'Pring注视着Spock的身影消失，并仰望直到企业号遁入超空间。

 

T'Pring进到屋子里。她需要好好休息，明天还有工作要做。首先要把企业号勘测到的新瓦肯数据送到实验室。

 

她很确定自己参与构建了一个传奇。Kirk舰长和指挥官Spock会成为默契的搭档和伴侣，带领智计百出的指挥团队攻无不克战无不胜。

 

Live long and prosper。Be happy and joy。T'Pring漱洗完毕，默念祝福进入了睡眠。

 

\----------------End


	2. 番外一：T'Pring和Selik

T'Pring和Selik

 

知道Selik这位瓦肯的存在，缘起于当时T'Pring参与的关于瓦肯文化与历史的课题。由于众所周知的原因，瓦肯星毁灭的时候，所有非电子化的资料灰飞烟灭，绝大部分电子化的资料也由于存储介质的灭失而不复存在。保存下来的只有当时少数人顶着压力存储在星联的资料，还有当时不在瓦肯的瓦肯人保留下来的零星数据。可想而知，当T'Pring想勾勒课题内容的历史发展脉络时，她的无能为力感是灭顶的。她不甘心，向她能找到的所有瓦肯及人类的邮箱发送邮件乞求资料及讲解（是的，包括Spock，Kirk和Uhura）。Spock为难地表示，他的专业非瓦肯历史文化，没有过多存储；但他建议T'Pring向新瓦肯上的Selik求助。而Selik也回复了她的邮件，表示虽然没有资料可以提供，但关于T'Pring研究的课题，他有一些思路或许可以供她参考。

 

于是，坐了两个小时的穿梭机，再加上半个小时的步行，T‘Pring于下午一时到达了Selik的住所。Selik的住所远离规划好的城区；他的住所在规划好的宗教场所“圣山”山脚下。T'Pring按下全息门禁按钮，Selik应门，把她迎了进去。

 

简洁。小巧。舒适。有个性。这是T'Pring对Selik住所的第一印象。等到看到了Selik的正脸（门禁图像不清晰），T'Pring愣住了，暗暗骂自己能得到出路兴奋过头了居然连礼物都没带。这是一张苍老到无论任何意义上都应该颐养天年的面容，自己居然连打听都没打听就直接跑了过来。不过既然已经过来了，那就只能再说了，或者之后过来送些吃的用的什么的。

 

两人在书房坐下，面对面。T'Pring以“感谢您提供帮助”开场，言简意赅地询问了邮件里提到过的，Surak改革纪年元年后五百年瓦肯社会的风俗习惯发展，还有Shi’karr建城1000年内城市格局的发展。Selik表示具体数字他没有去背过，但是他记得这两个问题的答案有几个阶段，分别是一二三一二三四。T'Pring记下笔记，仔细回忆自己看过的零散资料，咨询Selik是否一可以细化为一二三四，还有另一点是归到建城1000年内，还是建城1000年后。Selik赞许，并且想起了另一些细节，与T'Pring商讨那些细节属于那些时间段。

 

与Selik的交流是轻松愉快的，两人就像两台同一波段的智能存储整理器，共同整合关于瓦肯历史与文化的零星碎片。T'Pring的笔记记了几十页，等她反应过来的时候，月亮已经升到半天了。T'Pring错过了末班车，Selik慷慨提供了自己的小型电动车，他说不急着还，反正瓦肯历史文化还有很多资料要对照，这车下次来还就可以。

 

于是顺理成章地，两人有了下一次相见，然后下下次，再下一次。交通线逐渐修到了圣山山脚，但T'Pring一直用着Selik电动车，进行着每周一次的或每两周一次的拜访。两人之间的话题也从瓦肯历史文化扩展到T'Pring和Selik的生活，两人的沟通方式也从面谈扩展到了邮件。T'Pring会跟Selik谈自己的工作趣闻，人生理想，手头各项目的进展；Selik也会说自己参与了什么工作，新瓦肯和瓦肯的不同，还会跟T'Pring说起Spock和Kirk，看起来企业号上的两人一点也不避讳Selik。T'Pring意识到Selik非常喜爱与关心Spock和Kirk，尤其是Spock。T'Pring也从善如流，有时会写一些她想起来的Spock儿时的事情。Selik对于此种信息的回复是“LOL”，他说这是通用语Lots of Logic的缩写。

 

对于T'Pring，Selik就像一位捡来的爷爷，聪明睿智，善良亲切，还有一点小幽默。T'Pring也没见过几位瓦肯老人（救出来的都是长老，她平常见不到的），她模模糊糊以为瓦肯人年长之后皆如此。直到她因为“复建瓦肯历史文化的卓越成就”被瓦肯长老会授予嘉奖并与长老谈话之后，T'Pring才意识到并非如此。她将此事作为趣谈发给Selik之后，Selik回复：亲爱的T'Pring，我确实与其他长者不同，不仅是我曾与地球人及其他外星人共事的经历（包括罗慕兰人），还因为我是瓦肯-地球混血，让我有了感知和控制情感的能力。

 

T'Pring看了邮件，觉得说得通，总觉得Selik和别人确实不一样。等等，瓦肯-地球混血？这不只有过Spock一个吗？瞒着消息的另一个？不可能，资料显示Spock的出生前无古人并集合了顶尖科学家长时间的探索；双胞胎？更不可能，年龄差显而易见。那这是怎么回事？联想到Nero是从另一个宇宙穿越过来的传闻，T'Pring得出了一个惟一的可又惊世骇俗的结论，她决定在向Selik求证之前，先问一下可能关系人及可能知情人Spock。

 

T'Pring是通过邮件向Spock询问的。邮件内容很简单，只有一句：“请问长者Selik是否为与Nero一齐穿越到此时间线的另一时间线的Spock？”

 

Spock的回复迟了几天，不过一眼就可看出他的迟复是有理由的：他回复了长长的一封。邮件看似正经而礼貌，却在字里行间透露出浓浓的优越感，表示T'Pring在与Selik见面4.2个月之后才意识到Selik的真实身份实在是有失水准。T'Pring对自己的前链接伴侣的幼稚行为表示无语，回信说明既然身份已然明了，为老人的心情愉悦、身体健康着想，她将把Spock童年照片集（T'Pring从随身携带的古旧存储设备中翻出来的）发给Selik以供观看，并附上了“LOL”以表郑重其事。Spock的回复明显有些把持不住，但他在表达了“悉听尊便”的中心思想的同时不忘讽刺用“Laugh out loud”的缩写来表现幸灾乐祸非常不符合逻辑。T'Pring这才明白Selik是与她开了个小玩笑，不过，让Spock情绪失控也算得失相抵。情绪平复的T'Pring与Selik约好时间，准备第二天去拜访。

 

T'Pring已经想到，Spock肯定把自己与他的邮件往来与Selik说明了，因此她看到Selik桌上摆着闲谈专用的瓦肯香茶毫不意外。她拿过茶壶，给Selik和自己各倒上一杯。茶杯捧在手里，温润的触感和袅袅的雾气与对面温厚睿智的长者，这一组合让她安神凝定。

 

开始一段谈话从来没这么难过，毕竟之前都是有所谓“正事”，这次这种“纯聊天”的模式她还真不习惯。喝茶喝了十几分钟，一满壶的茶都喝没要添水了，T'Pring还是没想好怎么开口。

 

还是Selik开口解了围。“我确实是另一条时间线上的Spock。”T'Pring可以听出他语带笑意，“是与Nero一起来到这一条时间线的。”

 

T'Pring点点头，默不作声地喝着茶杯里已经凉掉的茶。Surak在上她有上百个问题想问，可就不知道从哪里问起。

 

“你也可以认为我是毁掉瓦肯的推手，对此我并不会觉得冒犯。”

 

T'Pring一口茶喷了出来，还呛到了，不停地咳嗽。她急匆匆辩解：“我从来没那么想过！Nero对于您的恨意是不理性的，他的行为也是不理性的，一个简而言之疯子的行为不能且不应该怪到一个没有错处的个体上，况且您当时是要帮忙，是好意施惠——”

 

苍老的手抚上了她的胳膊。“我知道你是这么想的。”

 

话题打开了。T'Pring不停地问问题，Selik（Spock）一个一个回答。其中包括“穿越黑洞的感觉如何”（“我感到舱体被挤压，但也就像穿越隧道一样”）“罗慕兰人都纹身吗”（“纹身是Nero自己独特的偏好”）“科技发展到什么程度”（“至少速度方面能达到曲速九”）“您和您的Kirk舰长链接了吗”（“经过了10年的时间浪费，我们还是做到了”）“瓦肯的时尚在一百多年内有变化吗”（“微乎其微”）。一切都很顺畅，直到T'Pring问：“您是否也有过一个T'Pring是您的未婚妻？”

 

Selik喝了一口茶。他没有直接回答这个问题，只是对T'Pring说：“你们两个是完全不同的个体。”

 

T'Pring感到了Selik的保留；她隐隐感到不安。“请问她做了什么？”

 

“她在和我的婚礼上选择了ka-lee-fee。”

 

“您怎么会让事情发展到婚礼的程度？”T'Pring惊讶。

 

从Selik的眉毛来看，T'Pring的反应出乎他的意料。“我们当时的工作不这么……惊心动魄。感情的发展比较……细水长流。严格说来，当时我和Jim都没意识到我们对对方的感情。”

 

T'Pring的眉毛要挑进头发里。只是因为对长者的礼貌要求，她才没有说出一系列中肯直接的评语。“然后呢？她也有一个Stonn或者谁？”

 

“他是有个Stonn。不过它在ka-lee-fee中选定了Jim作为她的武士。”

 

“Kirk舰长，他答应了？”哪个蠢货会答应和自己的Thyla杀个你死我活还是为了一个两边都不感兴趣的女性？

 

“他并不清楚那是至死方休的。”Selik有些狼狈，毕竟没想到被一个小女孩戳到了关键点，“总之，那场打斗以Jim的假死告终。当我以为Jim死了的时候，我的pon farr彻底消退了，虽然当时我并不明白为什么。之后我问那个T'Pring，为何要选择ka-lee-fee？为何要选择舰长作为她的武士？她的回答是——”

 

“如果你死了，舰长不会要我，我可以和Stonn在一起；如果舰长死了，你也不会要我，因为我竟胆敢指派舰长进入你死我活的决斗，我还是可以和Stonn在一起；即使你要我，你也会离开瓦肯回到星联，我可以继承你的财产，继续和Stonn在一起。”看着惊讶的Selik，T'Pring淡定地喝了一杯茶：“我和她，本质上是一个瓦肯。”

静默。T'Pring继续说下去，“我相信当时没有别的选择。您和Kirk舰长的声名远播会惹恼T'Pring，因为任何一个瓦肯都能看出你们之间的浓浓情意。再加上您对待她的态度，实在很像是把她当成度过Pon farr的工具——我觉得您可能没换礼服直接穿着星联制服去参加婚礼。她需要保护自己不受一个只有虚名的婚姻的束缚，只能选择ka-lee-fee。如果您和瓦肯给她一个解除婚约的机会，事情不至于此。至于Stonn，她确实是保护欲过强，不过不排除她想教训一下你们两个无知的……生物。综合评论：她帅呆了。”T'Pring无语，本来以为这个时间线的Spock和kirk已经够笨的了，没想到那个时间线的更笨。情商和智商都用来看星星了吗，就不能少给叫T'Pring的添麻烦？

 

Selik的眼中透出了愤怒。这是这么长时间接触以来，他第一次对T'Pring表现出除了欣赏和逗趣以外的感情。以瓦肯的标准，他几乎是吼出了这句话：“Jim是无辜的。”

 

T'Pring垂眼。她刚刚确实没想到这一点。沉默半晌，她用颤音表达了自己的想法：“她的做法确实不符合最高的道德标准。她确实不应该把不相干的局外人牵扯进来。虽然您的Kirk没有发现和您之间的感情的事实表明他是个白痴，但‘是个白痴’并不是让他无知地陷入一场不死不休的争斗的理由。相反，正因为他对瓦肯文化和个人感情的无知，他才应该受到更高程度的保护。”T'Pring知道下面的话会触及Selik的逆鳞，但她需要把她所想的表达出来，即使两人的友谊将不复存在：“但我并不认为我能够要求那位T'Pring在符合法律、瓦肯道德、情理的情况下，分外珍视一个对她而言‘夺走自己未婚夫还装无辜’的人的生命。对于那位T'Pring来说，您的Kirk舰长就是一个……害虫。对她而言，最恐怖的事情莫过于与您结婚；对此我不能更理解，我甚至有种感觉，‘在每个宇宙中Kirk和Spock都属于彼此，任何插入你们关系之中的都免不了悲剧的命运。为了最大限度地避免这种结果，她选择漠视Kirk的生命，我能够理解，并且如果是相同的情势，我会这么做。”

 

表述完毕后，T'Pring茶也不碰，看着桌面等待Selik的判决。停了半晌，Selik说了一句：“后来T'Pring和Stonn分开了。”

 

这不算个好消息，但也还能接受，毕竟世事无常。她回应：“后来您和您的Kirk舰长链接了。按照您的‘过程无价值结果有价值’理论，那个T'Pring的争取是没有意义的。但是根据相同的理论，您纠结当时T'Pring的行为也是没有意义的，毕竟您和您的Kirk舰长修成正果，并且经过婚礼一事您二人的感情应该是有进展的。”

 

“我们的感情更加深厚，我们的相处更加自然融洽。但因为我意识到这一点，我在几年之后选择了‘柯灵纳’仪式。”

 

“您的自主选择与T'Pring没有关系。”

 

“你说得对。”Selik举手表示放弃。“Spock提醒得对——他说你相当尖刻。”

 

“不得不说，他仍旧记恨我把他逻辑出局，是非常不合逻辑的。本来就是他的逻辑有漏洞，我只是指出了而已。”

 

“我很高兴Spock有你作为朋友。毕竟在我的时间里，我和那个T'Pring没有做朋友的可能性。”

 

“我也希望能做您的朋友。”T'Pring把手放在Selik的胳膊上，“我是否还有这个荣幸？”

 

“你一直是，这个时间线的T'Pring。下面，我们似乎可以讨论关于Shi‘karr泥土层的时间断代问题？”

 

T'Pring眼睛瞬间放光；她不得不眨了好几下眼睛让自己的激动情绪平复。她拿出PADD，和Selik认真地讨论了起来。

 

这个光景，持续了将近十年。

 

——End


End file.
